Infinite Undying
by JambaGurlie
Summary: Known as 'Of Slytherin Sex-Gods'. Totally re-edited; new & improved. Draco agrees to a bet during his 7th year, but he realizes that it will take more than a bit of his charm to finish it. DMHG
1. Infinite Undying

**[Disclaimer]** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the insert below.  
  
**[Introduction]** Infinite Undying

    By the time you **swear you're his**,

            Shivering and sighing,

And he vows his passion is

**  Infinite **

**undying**** –**

  Lady, make a note of this:****

           **_One _**

**_ of you is_**

**_       lying._**

****

Dorothy Parker (1893-1967)

_Unfortunate Coincidence;_ 1927


	2. Of Slytherin Sex Gods

**[Disclaimer]** I don't own Harry Potter.    
   
**[Chapter 1]** Sex Gods and Corridors   
  
Draco Malfoy plopped down in an overstuffed velvet green chair, clearly satisfied. He waited for his usual group of friends to come over and ask excitedly about his latest "adventure". It wasn't long before 7th years began badgering him with questions and huddled together in a tight circle at one of the study tables in the drafty Slytherin common room.  
  
"So, all mighty Slytherin sex god, how'd it go with Lavender last night?" Blaise Zabini asked as he handed Malfoy a large glass of butterbeer.  
  
Malfoy laughed out loud, took the butterbeer, and simply said, "I had her bent so far she could've been a human pretzel." Leaning back, his two arms behind his head, he watched the effect of these words. The crude laughter rung throughout the common room, making a couple of 2nd years look up.   
  
A 6th year old boy by the name of Mark Blake asked, "That so, Malfoy? How'd you get her in bed with you?"  
  
At this question Malfoy threw his head back and gave another rich laugh. "That Gryffindor was so dumb I could've done it in my sleep. She didn't even have the slightest idea what we were doing until she woke up the next morning. She might as well been drunk." He smiled slightly as he said this. He could just imagine a Gryffindor drunk, wobbling on their 2 feet. His thoughts wondered to the Trio. The Potty, Weasel, and the dirty Mudblood found their way out of anything, and he was sick and tired of it. But he turned his attention back to the eyes that were staring at him.  
  
He had the whole group laughing out loud as he gave a full detailed account of the whole night, right down to the kind of fabric sheets Lavender had. He turned to Blaise and said, "I do believe I've completed the bet. Now, where's the money?" Each week, his group would make a bet and would bet on it. This week, his job was to bed Lavender and his reward was 17 galleons.   
  
Blaise groaned and reached into his pocket, emptying out a total of 17 galleons and slapping them on the table. Malfoy smiled, scooped up the money and added it to the rest of jingling change in his pocket.  
  
Pansy Parkinson sighed and looked at Blaise. "You git, we told you he could bed Lavender. Now look where your moneys going." and rolled her eyes.   
  
Malfoy got up, planning on taking a hot shower to rid him of the Gryffindor smell that lingered on him. Taking his butterbeer he turned to look at the group. "I do believe I have bedded every girl in Gryffindor AND Slytherin, so if you excuse me, I'm off to take shower." He started to turn, but Blaise gave a rather large and noticeable cough. Blaise wore a cruel and twisted smile before he said, "I, however, do not agree, O worthy Slytherin sex-god," he mocked.  
  
Malfoy, full of fury, "What do you mean by that?" setting his butterbeer down and making his way to the table again.  
  
"You haven't bedded every girl in Slytherin and Gryffindor is what I mean." His smile was now so wide, and his eyes were narrowed.  
  
Malfoy frowned and furiously said, "Yes I have, you prat!" and to prove it he started ticking his fingers off one by one, muttering names under his breath.  
  
"I say let's bet on it." Blaise now held the attention of the whole group, including the whole common room to be certain. He screwed up his face in concentration and said, "50 galleons if you get her in bed." Blaise turned to the rest of the group, because they coughed up their share of the money if they were included in the bet. "He hasn't bedded this girl yet, trust me." And the whole group nodded, agreeing that they would contribute to the bet if Malfoy won. In all honesty, they just wanted to find out who the damn girl was.  
  
Blaise held out his hand and said, "50 galleons if you bed this girl, and if you lose, you hand over….100 galleons. We know you're filthy rich, Malfoy so don't try to weasel out of it." Malfoy was still ticking off fingers when he looked up at Blaise. He eyed him, held up his chin and puffed out his chest and shook his hand. "Done. Now who's the girl?" Malfoy was getting ready to yell out, "I already bedded her!" or some rude insult. He took a swing of butterbeer and eyed Blaise.  
  
Blaise looked around the room, then back at the group and smirked. "Hermione Granger." and he let these words take full effect.   
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to retort and then closed it, trying to figure out what Blaise had just said. "GRANGER?" he sputtered butterbeer down his robes, soaking them. "YOU WANT ME TO SHAG THAT MUDBLOOD?" He yelled with fury, his face and hands now sticky from the butterbeer. His hair was now sticking up in odd places and he patted it down furiously. Still slightly choking on the butterbeer, he looked around to see how the rest of the group took it. They were all doubled over, pounding the table and screwing up their faces from laughter. A few of them wiped tears from their eyes and Blaise couldn't have been happier. He had Malfoy now. There was no way he'd bed the little Miss. Know-It-All.   
  
Malfoy threw up his hands and said, "NOBODY CAN SHAG HER! SHE HAS HER NOSE STUCK IN A BOOK 24-7, THE LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" He was usually able to keep his cool with outrageous bets but this was out of hand. The Mudblood was dirty, no doubt about it.  
  
"We shook hands on it, Malfoy." Blaise said, wiping away a few tears that were streaming down from laughing so hard. "And we have the whole group here as witnesses. But unless you think you can't do it, cough up the money."  
  
But Malfoy shook his head, regained his coolness, and replied, "I'll get her. Watch me." And taking the rest of the butterbeer, he strode up to the showers.   
  
A couple hours later, the sounds of dinnertime echoed throughout the great hall. Knives and forks clattering, people laughing and talking, and the occasional spark of a wand sounded off. The well-known Trio sat at the end of Gryffindor table, feasting on the food in front of them. Ronald Weasley was stuffing mash potatoes in his mouth while Harry Potter ate a bowl of pudding. Hermione Granger, however, had her head down, examining a pile of notes from Defense Against Dark Arts class.   
  
Ron made an attempt to swallow and looked over at Hermione. "C'mon, 'Mione. Give it a rest. It's dinnertime!"  
  
Peering over her notes, she eyed Ron. "This is our most important year, and you know very well that Baker is giving us a test tomorrow." and turned back to her notes.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to his potatoes. "I saw that Ron," Hermione muttered. But Hermione gave up. She couldn't study and listen to Neville's latest record of lost items at the same time. Sighing, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and helped herself to some chicken across from her.   
  
Hermione had certainly filled out doing the summer. She no longer had the frizzy hair that had made her the butt of Slytherin jokes, but was replaced with wavy locks that framed her perfectly golden face. She had received a nice tan while traveling with her parents and her chest was definitely fuller. Her legs were thin, as well as her stomach. She never noticed that she now got stares from guys, but Ron certainly did. And it was eating him from the inside out.   
  
Ron knew he should've made his move in the 5th year, but he always held himself back. He himself had given himself a better image. He had gained a couple of inches during the summer, and muscles toned his arms and chest from Quidditch practice with Harry. But Ron never gained the courage to ask Hermione out and it was killing him. He saw the looks Hermione got as she walked to the Gryffindor table or was seated in the library, pouring over books. Pulling himself away from his thoughts, he continued finishing his potatoes and moved onto pudding.  
  
Harry noticed the silence and spoke up. "Anyhow, any chance that I can borrow your notes, Herm?" He admitted that Ron and him had spent the hour doodling on parchments and playing hangman. Harry knew that he should be concentrating more if he wanted to become an Auror, but this lesson had been particularly boring.  
  
Tossing him her notes, Hermione said, "How was Quidditch practice? You two looked a complete mess when you came in earlier this morning." and she wrinkled up her nose in disgust.  
  
Harry had been made Quidditch captain after Angelina left and he had been working them hard for the past couple of weeks. The first game was coming up.   
  
Taking a sip of marmalade, Ron said, "Horrible. Some nut brain is trying to see if our bodies work correctly at 5 am in the morning. To his disappointment, they don't." They all laughed, including Harry. He had tried getting them up at 5 am to get to the Quidditch field. Unfortunately, it seemed that only half of them were awake.  
  
They continued eating, when Hermione looked up, startled. She felt someone staring into the back of her head, watching her. Curious, she looked around. Everyone was enjoying eating and she turned back. But she still had the nagging feeling that someone was watching her. Looking back over her shoulder, she a blonde haired boy from the Slytherin table staring at her. Glaring at him, Draco Malfoy smirked and turned his back to her. Hermione was confused. Pushing away what just happened, she joined in on the conversation about the Hogsmeade trip that was coming up.   
  
It was steadily getting later and later, yet Hermione was once again looking at notes and rubbing her eyes to keep her awake. Ron and Harry were involved in a very violent game of wizard's chess. A group of 3rd years were huddled together, talking about something excitedly. Hermione saw Harry lean over and whisper something to Ron. Ron turned a bit pale but nodded and went back to playing chess. About 5 minutes later, Ron gave a deep, hearty laugh as Harry lost again to another round of chess.  
  
Hermione's attention was angled towards Ron. Harry and him were seated just in front of the blazing fire. Ron seemed to be glowing. The fire illuminated his features and his red hair was as red as ever. Hermione sighed. For 3 years she had been waiting for Ron to make his move and he never had. He showed every sign of being in love, but she wondered if it was her. Ron usually stuttered whenever he talked to her, or blushed whenever she complimented him, or sometimes he would gloat about her and then shut up when he noticed he was blabbering. She started daydreaming about what it would be like to have a boyfriend. She never had one, and she watched Ginny and Harry snuggle together each night and it made her scream inside. She smiled to herself as she thought of Ron, but at the same time she felt hurt as though she had been rejected.   
  
Harry snapped his fingers in front of her and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Ron's trying to get your attention, 'Mione." Ron was standing up and straightening out his robes.   
  
"You have Head Girl duties, remember?"   
  
"O, yea. I forgot, sorry." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione was delighted when she found out she had been chosen for Head Girl, but disgusted when she found out the Head Boy was Draco Malfoy. None the less, Dumbledore had called in trusted students and current 6th year prefects to help patrol the hallways. He wanted safety throughout the entire school and decided that entrusting the help of students would tighten security.  
  
Hermione wondered why Dumbledore did not enlist Harry's help. He was the best with curses and jinxes, but she supposed Dumbledore had his reasons. She waved good bye to Harry whom she expected to look disappointed with them leaving but he instead wore a smile. _'Probably Ginny. Now he has the common room all to himself and Ginny.' _And she scrambled out the entrance after Ron.  
  
Ron had a plan for tonight. He was hoping they were patrolling the same hall and he was planning to ask Hermione out. He talked it over with Harry, and he felt it was a good idea. He felt this was the perfect opportunity--he had waited to long. They made their way to a room down the hall, where they would be told which halls they were patrolling. Entering the room, Hermione's eyes seemed immediately attracted to Malfoy who was leaning against the wall, playing with his wand and looking like he couldn't care less. Surprisingly, he caught her eye and smiled. Turning away, she looked to see what hallways she was patrolling tonight.   
  
Ron frowned. He was sharing a corridor with Ernie McMullen. He looked to see who Hermione was paired with and frowned even deeper when he saw Malfoys name next to hers. His plan was ruined. But maybe….maybe he could risk sneaking over to her hallway.  
  
Malfoy couldn't be any happier about patrolling the hallways along with Miss. Know-It-All. _'The faster, the better'_ he thought. He'd have to turn his charm on all the way. He was monitoring the hall way right around the corner from hers so all he'd have to do was sneak a peek and then start talking.   
  
Taking a quick look around making sure nobody saw him ditching his duties (not that he really cared) he poked his head behind the corner.   
  
Hermione seemed in a good mood for some odd reason. She was humming to herself, slightly muttering lyrics and moving her hips as she walked along the corridors. _'Perhaps she usually dances while on duty' _he thought to himself, amused. She was slowly rocking her hips back and forth, one hand over her head slightly and the other on her knee as she danced along. Throwing her head back, her hair whipping over her shoulders, she pretended to belt into a microphone and sing a line.   
  
There was no doubt she was a good dancer. And the good looks helped a lot. He watched her buttermilk legs move back and forth and her shirt lift up past her bellybutton as she pretended to sing again. Her robe whipped around each time she made a sharp turn as she danced. Unbuttoning the hook to her robe around her neck, she tossed her robe to the side and continued patrolling but dancing as well. Her skirt was short enough and Malfoy was actually quite pleased. He was enjoying himself. This was fun, watching Granger show her moves thinking no one was watching. She never danced this way at the school dances.   
  
He smacked himself across the face. And hard. '_Don't, Draco, snap out of it!'_ He stopped eyeing Granger and pulled himself together. _'The Mudblood has a charm of her own'_ he thought. He stepped out from behind the corner and leaned against the wall.   
  
Hermione was dancing the other way, shaking her hips slightly and moving her hands. Belting another line before she turned, he smirked. She whipped around, still dancing.   
  
"Ahem," Malfoy said, walking up to her. Her eyes jerked wide open, clearly surprised. "Looks like you only dance when no one's watching."  
  
She eyed him angrily, going red in the face. "How long have you been there, Malfoy?"  
  
"O, long enough. Trust me." he walked towards her and looked at her. "Nice moves, though. **YOU** certainly have it going on."  
  
"Can it, Malfoy. You're supposed to be watching the corridors." She leaned against the wall, her arms folded across her large chest.  
  
"O, and you were?" He laughed. Walking even closer to her, he leaned beside her so that their shoulders were touching. He felt her immediately tense up.  
  
"What's wrong, Granger? Never been this close to a boy?" _'Stop with the insults, you git!'_ He bit his lip. He was supposed to be getting closer to her, not insulting her.   
  
Hermione blushed but retorted, "What's your problem, Malfoy? For 7 years you've been annoying me for no reason at all! Give it up with the Mudblood insults, by the way. It doesn't work anymore."  
  
This is my chance, Draco thought. _'Make it convincing. Put on your acting skills!' _He shifted his weight and replied, "Why have I been bothering you all these years? Do you really want to know the answer, Granger?" he said in as soft a voice as he could.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy. Your reason is going to be crap. Everything you say is pure crap." Her voice was harsh and cold. She folded her arms even tighter.  
  
Malfoy shrugged and said simply, "I'll take that as a yes. The reason, Granger," and he stepped out in front of her and tilted her chin with one finger and looked her in the eye. *Make this convincing*, he thought again, "The reason is because I like you. A lot."   
  
He saw Hermione flinch. She opened her mouth to speak, close it, and then screw her face up in confusion. Malfoy decided to continue. "You're really beautiful, you know. And smart, too," he added as an after-thought to clear the image of him looking conceited.   
  
Hermione looked at him. _'Those are probably the nicest words she's ever heard' _he scoffed to himself. He decided to take it up a notch, using the knowledge he knew. "What? Doesn't Ron ever tell you you're beautiful?"  
  
She finally spoke at the thought of Ron and said sadly, "No….No, he never has."  
  
"I thought a proper boyfriend should compliment his girlfriend often."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," and Hermione bit her lip. "We're just friends….still."  
  
He could tell Hermione was disappointed, but he still had to finish up. "He should still compliment you. You really are pretty. Every boy should compliment you and be a gentleman."  
  
Her eyes were wet with tears and her palms were sweaty. Malfoy took a step closer. He could feel her warm breath and the anticipation. _'Wow, she does have great lips.'_ Malfoy didn't even bother to push this thought away. Hermione had sharp breathing.   
  
"I….I want you to get away from me, Malfoy." Hermione stuttered.   
  
He took a small step back and admired her. "Wow, I'm surprised. This is the first time I've actually heard you say something that's actually on your mind." he mocked.  
  
She eyed him and replied, "And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You have Potty and Weasel always speaking up for you. You never get your say in." His voice was still soft. It was tough speaking in an angelic voice but he kept it up.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"You do then, do you? Well, I've never heard you. In fact, what I are you thinking right now?"  
  
"I….I….get away from me, Malfoy!" He was much to close, even though he had taken a step back. Ron had never dared to come this close to her. Maybe she was enjoying this. Maybe she liked being wanted. Ron never made her feel this way. She suddenly felt very ashamed of herself. She was comparing Ronald Weasley to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You stuttered. That's obviously not believable. What are you **REALLY** thinking, Granger?" he eyed her and said, "You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking you want these hands somewhere else besides at my sides," and he smirked.   
  
Hermione looked up, disgusted. She looked into his eyes. They were cold. Bitterly cold. The same gray, icy pool. But then he looked into her eyes.   
  
They were a rich, deep chocolate brown and they looked so….so angelic. He put his hands around her waist as Hermione just stood there. But then he felt her hook one of her fingers in his belt loops on each side of his waist. _'Well, she obviously isn't new to this'_ he figured. He went a bit closer and he could count each individual perfectly curled eyelash on each eye. He took his hand, stroked her face and tilted her head slightly very gently and leaned into a kiss. He felt his lips touch hers and Hermione closed her eyes. She actually pulled him closer, her fingers still in his belt loops. To his surprise, she kissed back. _'This is….is good. This might actually be easier then I thought.' _But for some odd reason he cursed himself for saying that. Hermione kissed harder, and Malfoy was jerked out of his thoughts.  
  
He took it to the next step and tried to pry her lips open with his tongue. They were leaning against the wall now and Malfoy was afraid he was suffocating her but with amount of kissing Hermione was managing, he figured otherwise. He could feel her opening her mouth when Peeves the Poltergeist came zooming around the opposite corner Malfoy came from and started saying something in his horribly high voice.   
  
Hermione and Malfoy were still lip locked. He cackled and, looking down he said, "What are you doing, little Ronnikins? Spying, are you? Naughty, naughty!" Hermione pulled away instantly, and caught a flash of red hair disappearing from the corner. Gasping for breath, she looked utterly terrified. Peeves zoomed by and saw them. "Little Rony was quite shocked. And snogging in the hallways? I am appalled!" He squealed and said, "Shall I alert the Professors? I think I shall!" Peeves inhaled deeply and was just about to yell when Malfoy shouted loudly, "Beat it, Peeves or I'll call the Bloody Barron on you!" Peeves looked at him, and was considering if he was serious. Deciding in the end that he was, he zoomed away but not before rudely sticking his tongue out.  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall and said, "He saw us! Ron saw us!" she took another gasp of air before looking for around to see if Ron was still anywhere near. "Please cover for me, Malfoy!" and she scrambled away calling for Ron.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't see what the big deal was about Ron seeing. In fact, he couldn't see how Hermione liked the poor, stupid prat. They weren't even going out.   
  
Now he was stuck monitoring 2 hallways. Sighing, he made his way back to his corridor but before he could, his eyes rested on her robe that she had thrown off while she was dancing. He picked it up and scooped it in hands. He smelled it lightly and chuckled (surprisingly!). _'Like cinnamon and apples' _he thought. Her robes brought him back to thinking about the kiss. He started walking to his hallway ("15 minutes left on my duty," he muttered to himself). He was definitely pulling her along. Ron tended to be a bit of a problem, though. But Draco tried looking at it a different way. Maybe Ron could be used. To busy to think about what to do with Ron, he went back to Hermione. He remembered the smell of her hair. _'Mango, he reminded himself, it's probably the shampoo she uses.' _He didn't expect Granger to kiss him back. In fact, he expected her to be disgusted with him. Her kisses were….were perfect. True, there was no true passion. It was a regular kiss that just lasted for a while. It wasn't a fierce, wild, passionate, heat of the moment kiss. But her lips tasted divine. They were so sweet and sugary. Like strawberries. But he thought for a moment about Granger. Her reaction surprised him. He did feel a bit odd. Granger was supposed to fight against him. She was supposed to stand up for herself but instead she cracked. He had shook hands on the bet only this morning and already he had her kissing him. He shrugged and figured that this was a good thing. He'd be 50 galleons richer, soon.


	3. Of Mudbloods and Passwords

**[****Disclaimer]** *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
**[Chapter 2]** Mudbloods and Passwords  
  
Hermione rushes through the halls, winding in and out making her way back to the common room. When she did not hear the familiar sound of her robe whipping behind when she ran, she cursed slightly as she realized that she had left it behind in the corridor. Skidding to a stop in front of the familiar portrait, she was about to give the password when she could hear voices coming from within. Scooting closer to the wall, she put her ear up to it. She found she didn't need to. Harry's voice echoed with in the school, "She did **WHAT** with **WHO**?" he yelled furiously.   
  
"She was snogging Malfoy in the corridor!" She heard Ron say miserably but with a hint of anger.  
  
She heard the familiar whip of a wand being pulled out and footsteps leading towards the portrait. "This is Malfoys doing! Hermione wouldn't do something like that," but before he reached the exit, Hermione stepped in.  
  
Straightening her robes, she looked up. "Harry, don't go anywhere. Everything's fine." Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear she turned to Ron.   
  
"Now, Ron, there really a reasonable explanation for all this." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
As Harry was putting away his wand, he noticed something. "Hey Herm, where's your robe?" He realized he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Malfoy was probably stripping her clothes off one by one." Hermione rounded on Ron.  
  
"That is not at **ALL **what happened, Ron!" Hermione was red in the face. She couldn't see how they were blowing this out of proportion. Harry was at least trying to look at it in a rational and protective way. Ron, however, was being sarcastic about it.  
  
Ron was on his feet now, his ears going pink. "Well, then please, 'Mione, explain how this happened!"  
  
"I don't think you'd really care how it happened, Ron!" Hermione was angry now; he had no right to act this way. "You had your chance with me and you blew it by waiting a full 3 years to make your move!"  
  
Ron let these words roll around in his head. It was official. He blew it. But that didn't mean that this fight was over. "**YOU** should at least have some common sense not to go rampaging around with Malfoy of all people! You could be the middle of a bet for all we know!" He towered over Hermione and glared at her.   
  
She whipped her wand out and growled, "What I do is no business of yours, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
But Ron was already walking towards the portrait as he muttered to Harry, "Don't bother to come looking for me." and he walked out.  
  
It was obvious that Harry did not know how to go about this and simply shrugged. Hermione, red in the face and sweating, tucked her wand back in her pocket and said, "I'm going to bed."   
  
Draco Malfoy figured that his shift was over. He wasn't quite sure what to do about Hermiones robe. He didn't want it to look as if he had been snogging a girl in the middle of the night. Although that was the truth, he put the Vanishing spell on it and put it around his neck not knowing where else to put it.  
  
He was making his way to his common room when he heard footsteps behind him. Whipping out his wand, he turned around and saw Ron Weasley. _'Just perfect'_ he thought.  
  
Ron had his wand out in his hand, and his ears still sported a tinge of pink. Malfoy yawned. It was well past midnight and he was eager to get to bed. Before he could turn around and continue on his way, Ron said, "What'd you do to Hermione?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Weasel? I didn't do anything." To be honest, he wasn't quite up to this and really was looking forward to getting into his bed.   
  
But Ron was wide-awake. "You know perfectly well what I mean. What are you playing at, Malfoy? Hermione's not stupid. She wouldn't go and make out with you." He shuddered as the memory flashed through his mind again.  
  
Twirling his wand in his hands, Malfoy scoffed and replied, "No, she's not stupid. No doubt about that. I simply wondered why her "boyfriend" never really complimented her. She seemed quite surprised when I said she was beautiful." He watched Ron turn a deep red and continued, "But don't worry, Weasel, I think she's doing quite fine without you."  
  
Ron growled, "You slime ball. What's between Hermione and I is none of your business!"  
  
"I never really thought there was anything between you, honestly." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Enough of this." Aiming his wand at Malfoy, Ron eyed him.  
  
_'This is getting really stupid.'_ "You think it smart, trying to pick a fight with me?" Malfoy stifled a yawn and said, "You know, Weasel, I think I just might dock points. Hm….let's see. 5 for being in the hallways after hours, plus another 5 for threatening me," Malfoy sneered as he said, "But I think I'll be nice and add 5 points for Grangers _GREAT_ kissing."  
  
Malfoy twirled around and pocketed his wand. He turned around once more, walking backwards, and added as an after thought, "But you'll never get to find out if she really is, now would you?"  
  
And Ron stood there, in his Hogwarts robes looking as foolish as ever with his knuckles white from grasping his wand.   
  
Later that night, Hermione stepped out of the shower, soaking wet and wrapped a towel around. She had taken a particularly long shower; her thoughts were stuck on what had happened earlier that night. She remembered Malfoy telling her she was beautiful. She never pictured herself as the attractive type. In fact, she still imagined herself as the buck-toothed, frizzy haired girl. But as she walked past the mirror in the bathroom, she caught her reflection. Facing the mirror, she saw she had definitely filled out. She had defined curves and golden skin. Not to mention a very tight butt and stomach. Perhaps he was telling the truth. Her thoughts went back to the kiss.  
  
There was no doubt about it: Malfoy was an excellent kisser. She noticed there was no passion, but for that she was glad. She didn't know what she would do if Malfoy and her started going out. Though she realized that was a very thin chance of happening.   
  
One thing she couldn't get her mind off of was the fact that Malfoy kissed her. She wasn't sure if she believed him when he said he liked her. But there really was no explanation for the kiss if that wasn't true. She hadn't the slightest idea why he had suddenly come on to her. Since the school year started, he steered clear of her unless he was making snide remarks about Harry and Ron. Actually, that counted for the whole 7 years. Out of nowhere, Rons voice echoed inside her head: _"You could be the middle of a bet for all we know!"_ Could that be true? She had heard of Malfoy bedding girls for bets, but she figured them to rumours. She never really paid attention to them anyway.  
  
She had never that of Malfoy in any other way besides a pure enemy. Sure, she had noticed that he certainly had grown even sexier during his 6th year. He had the look of a man. He was tall, broad in the shoulders, and it was obvious that he had muscle. His hair was always gelled back, but his face had taken the defined shape of an 18-year-old man.   
  
Dressed in nothing but an over-large t-shirt, she drew the hangings across the 4-poster bed and laid in thought. Should she play hard to get? Or should she just let him do his thing? Or maybe there was nothing at all between them. Why did she even want something to happen between them? She had to admit that she liked the attention, not to mention his kisses. 

She wasn't bad at kissing.  Her first kiss was with Viktor Krum, though it wasn't quite a nice experience as he was quite rough.  She was a natural, she supposed.  
  
Rolling over on her side, she decided that she'd wait until tomorrow to see how everything went.    
  
It had been 2 days after the "incident" and Hermione hadn't talked to Malfoy at all. They weren't exactly avoiding each other. In fact, Malfoy had been flashing her smirks the whole day. There was something sexy about those smirks…. Anyhow, Hermione wondered when he would return her robe. Although she had others that she wore, she needed that one back. It held her Head Girl badge on it.   
  
It was break period between classes, and Hermione was heading to the library along with Ron (who still wasn't talking to her but, surprisingly, Hermione found she couldn't care less) and Harry (who stuck by Hermione, figuring that he really couldn't do anything and hoping it was a big misunderstanding).   
  
Walking quickly, with Harry and Ron right behind her, she aimed towards the library. Checking to make sure she hadn't left any books behind in Charms, she looked down and bumped right into, (who else?), Draco Malfoy. Her books toppling all over the place, she fell down, tripping over her books and inkbottles. All eyes were on her and Malfoy, and she turned a deep crimson red. She made a move to pick up her books, when a rough and calloused hand (_'Probably from his Quidditch practices'_, she smiled to herself.) reached down, offering to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up. She stood up and stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy before saying, "Thank you, Malfoy," and reaching down to pick up her books.  
  
He tore his eyes away from Granger and instead turned his attention to Harry (who now knew that the whole thing was NOT a misunderstanding) and Ron (who held a look of pure hatred upon his face).   
  
"So, what have we got here? Why it's Potty and Weasel. How quaint." Malfoy said in a high-pitched voice.   
  
Hermione had now gathered all her books and put them back in her book bag and made her way to Harry and Ron.   
  
Ron striked first, "And if it's not stuck-up Malfoy who found his way out of preschool. I'm shocked."  
  
Hermione figured that Malfoy was going to say something that included herself, Malfoy, and the fact that they were making out somewhere along the quarrel. But to her shock, he didn't. In fact, he left Hermione out of it and didn't mention "Mudblood" either.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Malfoy were shooting remarks back and forth. It wasn't until Filch told them off and told them to go to their classrooms that they finally broke away from each other.  
  
The group of people that had surrounded them were ushered away and they couldn't help noticing how Malfoy seemed to have left Granger out of it.  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't help noticing it either. Making their way to the library, Hermione took out a pile of books and began studying.   
  
Draco began to think that he was going about this thing the wrong way. He was making everything even more noticeable by making fun of Potty and Weasel and not including the Mud--Granger. The last thing he needed was for the bet to leak out. But he needed to bring Granger closer, so he really couldn't insult her. So that'd mean he'd have to avoid Potty and Weasel. But then that'd make it look as though he was scared of them. Not to mention that it could ruin his image.  
  
He made his way to his next class (followed by Crabbe and Goyle of course) and reminded himself that he had to return Grangers robe. He didn't want her to ask for it, it could make things uncomfortable. He decided that he'd try to give it to her while she was in the Gryffindor common room. Her scent still lingered on her robe strongly. He had become so connected to the smell that it was actually odd. He almost had the intense desire to just cuddle up with her robe and sleep with it. But luckily, he caught himself in time.   
  
The bell rang and Draco took a seat in the classroom.    
  
After classes, Draco stood in a very heated argument between the portrait and himself. Once again, he tried to explain himself.  
  
"I just need to drop it in there! I don't need to actually step in." Draco said.  
  
The Fat Lady scoffed and said, "I think not. No password, no entrance."  
  
"You don't understand! I have this girl's robe and I need to return it," it was at the sharp inhale of breath that he wished he had not said this.  
  
"I will not tolerate this! I can't believe it, in these very walls!" the Fat Lady muttered to herself, clearly enraged.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not a crime or anything," he murmured to himself. Unfortunately, it seemed, the portrait had quite good hearing and stood up from her chair.  
  
Her hair ruffled she said, "This is not needed!"  
  
"I just need to return it!" Draco said, enraged at how long this was taking. He stomped his foot and started yelling random possible passwords. "Pixie dust? Cornish pixies? Erm….O darn't just let me in!"  
  
"I most certainly will not! That is un-needed language, boy. Who is the head of your house? I shall be informing them of this ridiculas behavior immediately."  
  
Draco had not been expecting this. He thought for a moment, trying to remember whom the head of Hufflepuff was (like he was going to actually tell the truth--ha!) when Granger whipped out from behind the corner. _'I bet she was listening on this whole charade.'_  
  
She came up to him, her smile flawless and winked. "Thank you, Malfoy, for returning my robe. I must've left in the library when I was studying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
"No problem, Granger," and he handed her her robe and glared at the Fat Lady who seemed highly displeased.  
  
"I'll be seeing you then," and turning around she whispered the password.   
  
"What was that? Couldn't hear you darling," the portrait answered, clearly ticked off.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Granger cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered it a bit louder. Draco strained to hear the password but missed it.  
  
"A bit louder, dear,"  
  
**"DEVILS SNARE! NOW LET ME IN!"** Granger yelled viciously. Draco smiled. _'Immediate access to the Gryffindor common room.__ Perfect.'_  
  
The portrait looked alarmed but quickly recovered. "My child, you need better manners!" and swung to the side allowing her to enter. Draco watched as Granger climbed in, holding her robe.


	4. Of Quidditch and Quarrels

**[Disclaimer]** sigh I don't own Harry Potter   
  
**[Chapter 3]** Quidditch and Quarrels  
  
The first Quidditch game of the season was fast approaching. November 6th was the date set for the game against Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was working his team hard, especially what happened with Hermione and Malfoy. Ron seemed to be pushed the farthest. No matter what direction the Quaffle came from or whoever hurtled it at him during practice, he caught it and sent it flying back. Harry figured that Ron was imagining Malfoys face as the Quaffle and it definitely seemed to work.   
  
While everyone else was caught up in Quidditch season, Hermione had other pressing matters she had to attend to. It was a about week after Ron caught Malfoy and her in the hallways and it was her shift again that night. She was still thinking about the kiss and she wondered if Malfoy was too. She had to talk to him about it. She thought about how she could talk to him in private as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around her.   
  
It was a bright, warm Sunday and the sunlight filtered throughout the windows in her dorm. Drying her hair with the towel, she kicked open her truck and shifted through some clothing. She chose a pair of worn jeans and simple white polo t-shirt. She didn't bother to particularly style her hair, but instead put it up messy bun. She didn't even think about make up.  
  
She figured she could find her way to the Slytherin common room but she didn't want to risk wasting time and getting lost in the dungeons. Merlin only knows what lurks down there. She was about to ask Harry where it was. She remembered that he and Ron had found their way there in their 2nd year. She doubted whether they remembered the actual directions and she didn't want to be badgered with questions.  
  
Slightly putout, she thought, _'A map of the school would be good right now.' _She was half expecting a map to appear out of thin air. Then it hit her: The Maurders Map. She wondered if Harry would mind if she used it and decided that he really didn't need to find out.   
  
Wandering up the stairs to the boys dormitories (she was quite glad that they didn't turn into a slide) she opened the door. She found Harrys trunk and luckily, it was unlocked. Lifting it open, she searched through his clothes and spell books before she came upon a piece of parchment. Opening it up, it was blank. It had been at the very bottom of the trunk so she figured it had a spell to it. She bit her lower lip and wondered if this was the right thing to do. Why was she risking stuff for Malfoy? Shrugging slightly, she pulled out her wand and tried to remember what you had to say to get it to work. "I promise I am up to no good." The parchment was blank. She knew it was along those lines and tried again. "I swear I am up to no good." No reply. Screwing her face up in concentration she said, "I _solemnly_ swear that I am up to no good," and tapped the paper.   
  
Instantly the whole school appeared before her along with the tiny dots of students and teachers. Scanning her finger over the paper, she searched for Slytherin Common Room. She found it and as she thought, it was near the dungeons a couple floors below the Gryffindor common room. She was about to tap it and say Mischief Managed when she paused. Perhaps she should take it along, just incase she lost her way. Nodding, she pocketed the parchment and wand.  
  
15 minutes later, she opened the map to make sure she was going the right way. She was only a couple of minutes away from it. Eyeing the map closely, she saw a tiny black dot labeled Draco Malfoy moving in the common room. _'Perfect'_ and she smiled. Weaving her way in and out of the hallways she noticed a stench in the air and she new she was close.

She stood in the middle of corridor as though expecting to see something. She was in the correct place, and yet she didn't see a portrait. Perplexed, she walked back and forth while running her hand along the wall to think. Suddenly her hand became warm. She backed up a bit. It was cold now. She took a couple steps forward. It was warm. She continued to walk until the hotness of the arm stopped. The warm wall was about the size of a regular portrait. How was she supposed to get in?

O ya….a password. Drats.  
  
Just inside the common room, Draco Malfoy had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped an emerald green towel around his lower waist. Stepping out of the bathroom and about to make his way up to his dormitory to change, he heard a voice come from outside the common room. A strangely familiar girl's voice. Walking towards the exit, he heard her mutter, "Darn't I forgot there was a password." He smiled. Why, it was Granger. He could very well invite her in, but he wanted to see if she could get the password correct…..out of mere curiosity.   
  
Listening closely, still in his towel, he edged toward the back of the portrait.  
  
"Erm….It's um….pure-blood?" Granger tried.  
  
"I know, I know. Uh….emerald? No, that's not it…. Voldemort?" Draco himself was surprised that Granger would say that. "No, that's not it? How about Mud-- Mudblood?" and the portrait swung aside allowing her to enter. "That's really the password? Wow. Harsh." and she scurried in. She looked around, about to call out his name when he stepped out from behind her.   
  
"Yea, Granger?" he smirked. This was playing along perfectly.** SHE** had come to him.  
  
She whipped around, surprised. Even more surprised when she saw he was only in a towel. He wondered why she wore such a face then remembered.   
  
"I….I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" He wondered if she had heard about the bet.  
  
"About last week, really." Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"O, yea. About that." He ran a hand through his hair. It was still wet from his shower, droplets of water falling from it.   
  
He noticed Granger looked at his hair in a thoughtful matter.   
  
"What is it?" He asked, once again curious.  
  
She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and ran her hand through his hair. "You know, you really should actually let it dry naturally. It looks better than the gel," she purred softly.  
  
_'This is unexpected.'_ Her hand had felt good as she ran it over his hair. He felt as if he had received a small shock that made him shiver. Raising an eyebrow he replied, "It does? Ah, but slicked back hair is my trademark."  
  
"Well, maybe you should change it. Change is good, you know." she said, and he had a feeling she was implying to more than just his hair. "I think you look very cute with hair like this, anyways." Running her hand through his hair once more.  
  
Granger was really making him confused. She should be putting up a fight, but she hadn't been doing that. He had never remembered her this brave. He gave her a quick once over and was immediately perplexed. She didn't come dressed to impress. Her jeans were faded and the ends of them worn. Her shirt was a simple white one with a few buttons. A messy bun was what she wore her hair in. He was immediately intrigued. Apparently, this girl had no intention of impressing him and came exactly as she would've had she been meeting Potter or Weasley. Shaking his thoughts, he wrapped an arm around her, whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go get changed. I'll be back in 5 minutes." Taking a quick whiff of her hair he let go and went up to his dormitories.  
  
He rummaged through his stuff. Granger had never made him feel this way. Actually, to be certain, no girl made him feel this way and it was eating through his insecurities. He threw on a pair of black jeans and t-shirt and went into the bathroom. He looked at his hair and ran his hand through it just like Granger did moments ago. Scowling, he wondered if his hair really did look better this way. It was dry now and loose strands hung in his face. It did actually make it look a bit more tousled and he figured the gelled look gave him a conceited, shallow look. He chuckled to himself. He had to admit that he had actually sunk that low. He decided to gel it back for today, and then leave his hair down on Monday.   
  
Coming out of the dormitory, Granger turned to look at him and smiled. She had seated herself on one of the over stuffed chairs, her legs crossed. He sat in the one across from her, his arms lazily slung over the armrests and asked, "So how come you came here again?"  
  
"I had to clear a few things up about last week," she said simply and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, how'd you find your way here?" Draco's curiosity got the better of him again.  
  
Shrugging again she said, "Just kind of came upon it."  
  
He wasn't convinced but let it go. Granger continued.  
  
"I….I wanted to know why you kissed me," and he saw the heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
See, along with sexy looks the Malfoy family also had a way with lies and acting. "I kissed you because I like you. I felt something between us."   
  
"You only like me because I have a great body and don't have frizzy hair anymore." She retorted. She wanted the truth out of him.  
  
He simply replied, "Not to mention that you're smart, talented, ambitious, brave, determined, cunning, loyal, kind," and he ticked these off his fingers and it reminded him of the bet. Laughing, he said, "I made you sound like a Slytherin."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
Shrugging, he said, "Combination I suppose."  
  
Granger nodded and he thought of a whole new line of thoughts. Was she now expecting to be his girlfriend? Did she expect him to show her off as a prize? He was interrupted when she asked, "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I just wanted to know. Anyhow, will you be patrolling the corridors tomorrow night?"  
  
He tried to remember his schedule and then remembered that he had Quidditch practice. He had been made Quidditch Captain. "Probably, but I'll be late. I have Quidditch practice," The game against Gryffindor was the day after tomorrow and he planned to win. "It'll probably go until 8, so I'll be half an hour late. Why?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No reason in particular," and she stood up to leave to make her way towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Not too soon after that, a blur of gold and red whizzed past Hermione as she sat in the bleachers that encircled the pitch. Gryffindor had booked the pitch for today and she decided to watch them play. She had returned Harrys map after clearing it and stored it safely in his trunk.  
  
The team circled around Harry, who was on the ground. He kicked open the trunk that held the balls and let loose the bludgers. He threw the Quaffle up, and held the Snitch in his hand. He let it go and watched it zoom out of sight before mounting his broom.   
  
Hermione watched them circle around and Harry zoom high above, looking for the snitch. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how they practiced without an opposing team, but Ron was doing particularly well. He threw a Quaffle clear across the field.   
  
Hermiones elbows were digging into her knees as she rested her chin on them. She never had an interest in Quidditch. She wanted something better to do. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Malfoy. He said he liked her. He sounded so convincing. She wanted so badly to believe him. She practically melted in his arms and she didn't want it any other way. But he was a Malfoy. She was a Mudblood. He was a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. They didn't mix. And she didn't want to be hurt.   
  
Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't realize Malfoy come up the bleachers, along with a few teammates. She felt hands cover her eyes and she smiled.   
  
"Guess who?" came his sexy voice.  
  
"Malfoy," and she pried away his hands and turned around smiling. "What are you doing here?" and she received a few glares from his teammates.   
  
"I'm checking out the competition. I am Captain, right?" As he sat down beside her, a Quaffle came flying at him. He ducked right in time and the Quaffle rebounded against the bleachers and flew back into the game.   
  
"Weasel," he muttered as he sat down. Hermione watched as he scanned the pitch and found Ron, straddling his broom with daggers in his eyes. Malfoy smirked and he swung his arm around Hermiones neck and scooted closer. She was sure he was doing this to make Ron jealous, but all the same. She smelled the scent of him that had rubbed off on her robes and she loved it. Her head leaning against his arm, she watched as Malfoy scanned the sky. She knew she was getting stares from behind her. Usually, the Slytherin taunted the Gryffindors: They came to watch their practices often. She could feel that some of them were itching to make fun, but didn't say anything when they noticed that Malfoy wasn't planning to.  
  
Hermione inhaled a sharp gasp as she saw another Quaffle flying towards them. It was hurtling at full speed right in between Draco and she had once been moments before. Whipping out her wand, she yelled, "Finite Incantatum!" The Quaffle was reduced to nothing but pieces of ash. Satisfied, she pocketed her wand.   
  
The whole Gryffindor team came flying down, Harry touched the ground first. "Hermione! You just ignited our Quaffle!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione was about to respond but Malfoy beat her to it.  
  
"She wouldn't have had to if this Weasel," and he jerked his head towards Ron who had just touched the ground, "hadn't tried to kill us!"  
  
"Hey! Back off, Malfoy!" Ginny was now chaser for the team and she took a step forward.  
  
"I didn't try to kill you "two". I tried to kill **HIM**!" and he pointed his finger at Malfoy.  
  
The rest of the team had backed away. Harry shouted, "**RON!** This is Quidditch practice, not death row!" he said rather heatedly and Ron's ears were tinged pink. "We might as well call practice over. Madam Hooch has the rest of the balls locked up." Ignoring Malfoy, he turned on his heel and walked away cradling his broom. But he whipped right back around when he heard an angry yell and something that sounded like a punch.   
  
Malfoy lay on the ground, Hermione cradled over him. He staggered to his feet, massaged his jaw and looked Ron in the eyes. Taking a step forward he yelled, "What the hell was that for?" But before Ron could respond Malfoy knocked the wind out of him with a punch to his stomach. Ron doubled over, and was gasping for air. But before Malfoy could walk away, Ron hooked his left arm around his neck and pulled him to ground bringing Malfoys body down.

The whole Slytherin team was up on their feet and chanting, "Malfoy, Malfoy!" clearly egging on the fight. The Gryffindors stood there horrified, yelling at them to break it up. Hermione ran towards the two boys on the ground, who were rolling over and trying to pin each other down and sock him in the face. They were cursing loudly and threatening each other. Harry was now cursing, yelling that he'd cancel the game and declare the Slytherins the winners if they didn't stop. 

"Ron, if you don't stop I'm withdrawing Gry—" came Harry's angry voice.

"Take that you no good, slimy, filthy, ferr—"

"Arg!" Came Malfoy's anguished cry.

"I'll get you for that one!"

"Slytherin will instantly be winn—"

"Keep your hands off Herm—" Ron yelled but his voice became a muffled cry when Malfoy proceeded to punch him in the jaw.

Apparently, that wasn't enough to satisfy Malfoy though.  
  
Hermione waited until Malfoy had pinned Ron to the ground using his arm, his leg holding him there. He threw back his arm and was getting ready to sock him dead when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Malfoy, get **UP**!" she cried. But he was determined to throw this punch and knock Ron out. Struggling from her grasp, but she grabbed even tighter using both hands. "Malfoy cut it out! You, too, Ron!" But Hermiones attempts did nothing but agitate Malfoy even more before she yelled out, **"DRACO! DAMN'T DRACO, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"**  
  
Perhaps it was the sound of his real name coming from her lips that made him turn his head and ask, "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said stop it, Draco!"  
  
Malfoy gave Ron a death glare and pushing hard on Ron's chest deliberately to push himself up, he stood up. Hermione examined him and touched the middle of his lip. It had been split open and was bleeding freely. There was also a bruise appearing on his cheek where Ron had hit him earlier. Harry pulled Ron up and held him steady when a shriek cut through the silence.   
  
Madam Hooch came streaking down the field, her hat falling off. "**MR. MALFOY, MR. WEASLEY! DETENTION!**" She screamed.   
  
Malfoy threw his hands up and said, "_Great_, detention!" rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry offered Ron his hand and pulled him up.

"I want you two in the locker rooms at 6:00 sharp! Meet me outside the Gryffindor locker room for more, but in the mean time, march up the hospital wing….both of you!" She huffed and turned on her heel before stalking back up to the castle.

The Gryffindors were standing besides Harry and Ron. The Slytherins stood more than a few feet away from them, all of them behind Malfoy. Hermione was the only one who stood beside him. She was holding his hand. Ron looked crestfallen and Harry could not yet understand want was taking effect. The Slytherins dare not question Malfoys judgment, but instead stood silent.

Ron did not move, and he continued to stay rooted to the spot. Hermione did not have the courage to look up at him.

It was not until several moments later that Rons cracked voice ended the stony silence.

"7 years, Hermione. It was just a kiss, and yet you're willing to throw away 7 years of friendship for someone who has yet to prove their love for you. If our friendship meant only that to you, then I'm sorry I wasted 7 years of my pathetic life on it."

His words hit hard. She dropped Malfoys hand very suddenly as though it burned her. She slowly raised her head. Hermione met the stare of two brown eyes. She knew by just staring at them Ron had meant every word.

The long stare was broken when Ron turn his head from her as though disgusted and slowly made his way to the castle just as Madam Hooch had. Harry's gaze lingered on her before him, too, followed Ron's footsteps. The Gryffindor Quidditch team carried their brooms as they followed their captain. Ginny would not even face her, yet Hermione saw tears.

Hermione stood there. She was caught in the middle. And Ron was right. She took several steps and then turned towards Malfoy. "Why am I doing this?" She said more to herself then to him. He remained silent and instead stared her in the eyes. Unable to hold his gaze, she numbly walked back to the castle.

Several moments later, Malfoy stated, "Practice is canceled."

"But—" a few people protested.

Malfoy spun around and he fixed his steely gaze on them. "I **_said_**, practice is canceled." His voice was so sharp it could cut glass. Then he turned, still clutching his broom, and slowly went back.

-

**Ashley - **I'm glad you enjoyed the poem, and yes, the story will be loosely based on it; as no one is entirely truthful in this story. ;)

Once again I must apologize to the readers who were interested in this story before I re-edited it. I have the whole story close to completion, and I hope that you will continue to read after I catch up to the later chapters.

Anyhew...there's not much to say, but continue reading! This is the only story that I'm working on at the moment.

Review, please! And if you have a recommended story, go ahead and plug it in!


	5. Slytherin or Gryffindor?

**[Disclaimer]** sigh I don't own Harry Potter   
  
**[Chapter 4]** Slytherin or Gryffindor?

Hermione let the tears slowly run down her cheeks as she ran down the cold hallways of Hogwarts. She didn't know want to think right now. She didn't _want_ to think right now. All she knew was that if she kept running, maybe she could outrun every problem that had conjured over the past month. Hermione ran down the halls, completely oblivious to her surroundings and numerous people calling her name. _'Leave me alone!'_ She shouted in her head. Hermione wasn't sure if she intended it to be directed to people calling her name, her voice inside her head that was slowly asking her questions such as, _'How could you? And you call yourself smart?'_ and _'You're willing to give up those 7 long years for a prat who teased you during those years?'_ or _'There's no way out now. You're stuck in the middle. Who will you choose?'_

Hermione was breathing hard and choking back sobs when she was sure she had left all those people behind. But her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. She continued to walk a slower pace, occasionally being clumsy and tripping because of her lack of eyesight that was blurred by her watering eyes. Several moments later, she found herself in front of the entrance she had not been in since her 2nd year. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Glad to have some peace, she hurried inside. The floors continued to be wet and the one sink that had been the entrance to the chamber (or so Ron and Harry had told her) still didn't work.

She sighed and let herself slide down the bathroom wall and brought her knees to her chest.

"Who's there?" A cautious voice asked.

"Myrtle?" Hermione whispered.

A transparent figure floated out from between the last two stalls. She was just as Hermione remembered her.

"Is that you, Hermione? What are you doing here?" Myrtle asked on closer inspection.

"I….erm….decided to come here for a bit of quiet."

Myrtle snorted. "No one would ever come here for some quiet, not with _Moaning_ Myrtle here all the time. Who wants to hear a girl complain all the time?" Myrtle asked more to herself than the Hermione.

"I wouldn't mind comparing someone else's problems to my own." Hermione retorted back.

Myrtle raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead she asked, "Why haven't you come down to see me lately? None of you come down here anymore." Myrtle asked in a dreadful tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Myrtle. I've just been awfully busy lately and…." Hermione let her voice drift off while she searched for another explanation.

"That's ok." Myrtle responded, thought she sounded even lonelier then before. Hermione felt horrible.

There was quiet while Myrtle just floated around Hermione until several moments later a male voice called out, "Granger? Granger, are you here?" The man waited for a response and when he received none, Hermione heard his footsteps fade away and swoosh of his Quidditch robe. She released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

Myrtle grew angry. "Why, that sounded like Malfoy! Why was that git calling your name?"

"How do you know him?"

"Him? He always use to come in here during his first few years, taunt me to tears, and then flush me down my toilet! Horrible boy….even horrible father if you ask me!"

"Oh…. I met his father once in a bookstore," Hermione remembered back to her 2nd year.

"Does he know you are a Muggle-born?"

"I remember he stated Draco had told him a lot about me, so I'm guessing."

"Yes, probably. Lucius has a lot of power these days. I've heard it around the school. Not every detail stays secret in Dumbledore's office."

Hermione didn't doubt that.

"Why was he calling for you?"

"It is him I'm trying to run from, along with Harry and Ron. And probably the rest of the Gryffindors, also." Hermione replied miserably.

" I see. Why are you running?"

Hermione was surprised Myrtle was even interested in her problems instead of moaning about hers.

"I…well, he kissed me. And problems arose."

Myrtle spun around in circles before stopping suddenly and nearly shrieking, "He _kissed_ you?"

"Be quiet! Yes, he did. And it's causing a lot of problems."

"Such as?"

"Harry and Ron. It's all messed up….everything is. Harry fails to support me, and Ron refuses to listen to me."

"What are you trying to tell them?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She hadn't exactly tried to tell them anything at all. But she remained defiant. "Even if I _had_ tried to tell them anything, they wouldn't listen at all! And….and what Ron said earlier today proved it!" She rambled miserably. Tears began to form in her eyes. "It was just a bloody kiss. It didn't mean anything. There's no reason for them to be angry at me…." She stared at the floor.

Myrtle was quiet for a moment and then in a barely audible voice she said, "If it was just a kiss and didn't mean anything….then why do you continue to stand by Malfoy when you said so yourself that what he did meant nothing?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then said nothing. She raised her head. "Maybe it did mean something. But perhaps it doesn't mean as much as my friendship. Perhaps it means nothing to him." She said in a slow whisper.

"I would go find out for yourself."

"I don't know what to do." Hermione moaned.

She picked herself up from the dirty floor, brushed up her robes, and straightened up. Hermione slowly walked out of the bathroom. She didn't hear Myrtle softly say, "Neither did I." Then Myrtle said in a louder voice so Hermione would hear her she shouted, "Tell Harry hello for me!"

Within 10 minutes Hermione found herself in front of the Gryffindor entrance. She didn't even think about what Myrtle had yelled moments after she left. She breathed the password and found herself in front of Harry and Ron. She didn't realize Ron would be here.

"What are you doing here Ron? Why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

Ron looked at her coldly before saying, "Do you not want me here? And I may ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be comforting 'Draco'?"

His words stung once again. Tears welled in her eyes and she snapped back, "For your information I was crying and talking to Myrtle, which is pathetic considering that she is the only person that actually listens to me and takes the time to listen to me!"

"You would have two more people to listen to you if you knew where your loyalties lay! You're a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin!" Ron said hotly.

"My loyalties? _My_ loyalties?" Hermione repeated, not being able to fully comprehend what Ron was saying. "My loyalty has always and continues to be with Gryffindor! Until you see a Dark Mark on my forearm and watch me worship Voldemort, you shouldn't have to question my loyalty, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled. But she wasn't finished yet. "And you want to talk loyalty? Well I can cross you off that list! You and your jealousy! I was never your girl, and from this moment never will be!"

There was a moment before Ron spoke again. His voice was calm as water, yet his composition was that of anger. "I take back what I said earlier….I'm sorry I made a mistake."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. A smile was beginning to pull at her lips.

"I made the mistake of thinking you were actually a Gryffindor. You should be a Slytherin if you chose to associate yourself amongst them." Ron said harshly.

Hermione's smile dropped remarkably. She began to shake as though she were having a seizure. She didn't feel herself drop to ground when she fainted. Or perhaps it was because a pair of hands had reached out to catch her.

Several hours later Hermione woke not to the face of Harry or Ron, but to the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Poppy, I do believe your patient is quite alright."

"She's awake?" Hermione was greeted by a clatter of medical tools falling to the ground as Pomfrey bustled her way over to Hermione. Pomfrey quickly replaced all the medical items on the tray with a quick spell before turning around to face Dumbledore.

"Albus, I really must insist that you leave. This poor child has been out cold for hours. Yes, she needs some medicine and care."

"Poppy, a few minutes alone with Miss Granger will not harm her. I need to have a few words with her."

Pomfrey glared at Dumbledore and let her shoulders sag as she gave up. "Just a few minutes, it won't be long," Dumbledore insisted once more.

Hermione gazed at Dumbledore. "What's wrong? Why am I here?"

"It seems you apparently passed out in your common room. You have been here since 3 o'clock. There is another hour until dinner. You probably won't miss it unless Poppy insists she keeps you here longer." He said kindly with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Then it all began to flow back to her….Draco, Quidditch, Myrtle, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Harry, and Ron. Tears formed in her eyes and she hastily turned her head to prevent Dumbledore from seeing them. "I don't even remember hitting the ground," she said to no one in particular.

"Ah, that would be because a certain red-haired man had managed to catch you moments before. Had you had hit the ground, the after effects would have terrible. Mr. Weasley seemed to have come to his senses the moment you began to fall."

How did this man know everything?

"I wish to leave you a piece of advice that I hope will help you. Draco Malfoy has put many barriers up around himself. It is quite rare that anyone should see him for who he is. He is a troubled young man, yes, but his heart continues to pull in the right direction and with help, he may see the difference from right and wrong. It is only him who can see this difference, it is not for others to do it for him, yet others can help. And he will need that help in the time to come." And with that he got up from her cot. Within moments Pomfrey had pulled the curtains aside and hissed, "Time's up!"

"Just in time. Remember what I said, Hermione." And with that Hermione watched as he strode over to exit. He reached for the door handle, but apparently someone was already pushing it open. Dumbledore chuckled with delight as he held the door open for Harry and Ron.

"No! Absolutely not! My patient has only just awaken and already has been under pressure!" Pomfrey huffed.

"Hermione's awake?" Harry said gleefully.

"Please, Ms. Pomfrey? Just a quick hello?" Ron tried.

"I've said it three times before and I'm not saying it again!"

"Perhaps you could give up several minutes, Poppy?" Dumbledore provided with a smile.

Pomfrey didn't even try this time, but instead threw her hands up and shoved a truckload of wrapped chocolate into Harry's hand. "Perhaps you can care for my patients!" Pomfrey snapped and she stalked away leaving a chuckling Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron thanked Dumbledore before rushing into Hermione's little hospital wing. Hermione grinned when she saw Harry enter. "Harry!" Upon seeing the wrapped chocolate he was carrying she asked, "I hope you're not planning to feed me all of that." She said with a smile.

"Well, I think Pomfrey was actually considering it, but seeing as how she seems to have given up all hope of ever properly running this hospital wing, I am your Healer now." Harry said, mocking a crazy healer.

"I'm so scared!" Hermione giggled as Harry pretended to start operating on her.

"I suppose I should give you a little bit. Chocolate always does help." He attempted to break off a piece with his fingers, then resulted to snapping the piece by bringing up his right knee and bringing down the large chunk of chocolate he was holding with his right and left hands. The result was a large '_crack!_' as the chocolate broke in two and Harry yelling in anguish. He dropped the chocolate and jumped up and down on his left leg all the while holding his right knee. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Harry continued to repeat. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her and soon ended up doubling over with laughter. She knew Harry was exaggerating a bit to help her laugh, and she appreciated it all the same. Laughter is the best medicine. '_Then again, so is chocolate',_ she thought with a smile.

Within several minutes, Harry had settled down onto a metal chair that was seated next to her bed. He continued to nurse his knee, but he was smiling. "Should I even bother to ask Pomfrey to take a look?"

"She'd probably attempt to feed you another truckload of chocolate." Hermione replied with a smile.

Harry laughed out loud before saying, "We might as well find another way." He took a bit of wrapped chocolate, took out his wand and whispered, "Meltainus Chocolate," and he drew a straight line along the middle of the chocolate block which cut it in half. He unwrapped it for her, then handed it to Hermione. "There, perfectly symmetrical."

Hermione took it gratefully and began to nibble it a bit. "Where's Ron? I'm sure I heard his voice," Hermione asked in an almost timid voice.

"Oh, well…." But before Harry could finish Ron stepped from outside her wing and entered. He looked exceptionally pale and Hermione wondered why his voice had sounded so cheerful just moments earlier. The atmosphere in the once energized room turned into anxiety.

"Thank you, Ron. For catching me." Hermione added almost forcefully. Why did it have to be this way?

Then something very unexpected happened. Ron broke down. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione, I'm such a prat! I take back everything I said! I never even meant it! It was just out of anger…and of jealousy. Those words meant nothing. They were all untrue. I just didn't understand. And I still don't. But….but until, you know, you want to talk about it or anything, I mean, I'll stand by you. I just wish I had from the beginning. I was an idiot for saying those words, and I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Ron." And with that, Ron exhaled deeply and took a seat next to Harry (who, might I add, was grinning like he had just won the jackpot).

The rest of their conversation concerned the upcoming Quidditch matches, classes, and other things.

"How did your detention go?"

"Malfoy never showed up, so she canceled it. It's postponed until tomorrow." Ron said. "But he's also landed another detention the next night for not showing up for this one....someone told me he faked an injury to get out of the detention."

"Oh."

When the smell of dinner wafted through the hospital wing, their conversation slowly ended. When silence overcame the room, Ron feebily asked, "So….you're still going to be seeing Malfoy?"

"I think I'll be seeing a little more of him. I don't know where this is going, Ron. All I know is that he needs help. And…and if I'm the one to help him, then I will." Hermione looked at him symphatheticly.

"Ok. But, just remember Mione, that whatever happens, I'll be here. Harry and I, I mean. We'll be here for you." Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks and then rose to get up. Holding on to Ron and Harry for support until she could stand, they agreed to stand out side while she changed into her school clothing and out of the hospital garment. She pulled aside the curtain and smiled.

"Well, I'm hungry. What do you say to heading down to dinner, eh?" Ron said cheerfully. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You're always hungry, Ron. You could probably eat five horses a day!" Harry joked.

Ron pretended to put some thought into it then said, "I probably could. C'mon, I can just smell that turkey waiting for me!"

Harry and Ron proceeded to the door but Hermione stayed behind. "Aren't you coming, Hermione?"

"I think….I need to pay a visit to someone first." She said carefully. Harry nodded and Ron understood. They made their way out the door as Hermione turned around.

-

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!


End file.
